


The Night's Delight

by LemonWicky



Category: Original Work
Genre: But whatever, Don't Judge Me, Drinking Song, I Don't Even Know, Lewd Song Lyrics, Little Early, Multi, St. Patrick's Day, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is what happens when you give my muse too much sugar, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drinking song for St. Patrick's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Sing this to whatever tune you wish. Have fun with this.

When the sun sets in west, and the night has fallen,  
Everyone gathers at the King's great hall,  
Where a lust and longing has befallen,  
Everyone and everythin' at the ball!

I saw men and women of every age,  
Doin' any with a willin' body!  
The Queen was with the chambermaid and the King with the page,  
All the riches turned to rags and the nobles turned naughty!

Eight and thirty virgins went in the party,  
When all was over, eight and thirty virgins less,  
Nay a single one was sorry,  
Cause they got fucked by the King's best!

All the knights were far in their cups,  
They took to each other!  
Writhin' on the floor like newborn pups,  
Nevermind some were brothers!

The maids were having fun,  
In their Queen's rooms,  
With the royal son,  
And his brother's all comin' in their wombs!

The Princess was bent over the throne,  
While the duchess lapped up her honey,  
All could hear the loud and joyful moans,  
Everyone had tasted her once and admitted she was yummy!

Then the night was over,  
There was none that was sober!  
All the men had sore arses and the women sore cunts  
In nine months time, most will have the King' s runts!

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this because I wanted a song for people who were three sheets to the wind that wasn't a hundred verses or written by a drunk and horny Shakespeare.
> 
> Or, actually, I didn't, but my muse did. I had given her WAY TOO MUCH FUCKING SUGAR, and I was exhausted, so I let her take over my brain and look at what the hell happened. Fuck you, Dina. Fuck you very much.
> 
> Dina:*Stucks out tongue* Shut up bitch and deal.  
> You see the kind of shit I have to put up with!?
> 
> Dina: Whatever. So get your cups, raise 'em for a toast, and get piss-faced!


End file.
